


Take It All

by girlwithdemonblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithdemonblood/pseuds/girlwithdemonblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some strange reason, tonight feels different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It All

It’s not like they haven’t done this before; mouths hot and wet, fingers frantically searching for purchase on miles of smooth, taut skin. It’s just that tonight- for some unknown, yet completely predictable reason- feels different.

            It feels different because when Castiel pops into the Winchesters’ latest shitty excuse for a motel room, Dean’s eyes soften into a look of fondness. Before, whenever Cas had stopped by for a quick romp in the sack with the older Winchester, his eyes grew dark, clouded with lust and want. But now, they are just soft. The ocean in Castiel’s eyes meets the forest in Dean’s and before he can say anything, Dean is up and across the room, snaking an arm around the angel’s waist and pulling him flush against his broad torso.

            “Hello Dean,” Castiel rasps; one hand moves up to rest on the back of the other man’s neck, and the other slides up Dean’s chest to rest over his heart. They stand there for a few moments, basking in the closeness and mapping each other’s faces with wandering eyes.

            It’s Dean who leans forward first and claims Castiel’s lips with his own. Castiel comes willingly, opening up for Dean and letting his tongue slide inside his mouth, hot, wet and greedy. Dean groans into the kiss and tightens his grip on the angel’s waist, walking backwards and pulling them down to the bed. Dean pulls back from the kiss and sighs, leaning his forehead against Castiel’s. “Hey Cas,” he says quietly before leaning in again and kissing Castiel soft and slow. He reaches up and pushes the trench coat and suit jacket off of Cas’ shoulders and smiles in triumph as they hit the floor.

            Dean keeps undressing Cas as they kiss. First loosening the tie and throwing it to the side, then using nimble fingers to undo the multitude of buttons on Castiel’s cheap white dress shirt. Cas tugs at the hem of Deans t-shirt until he reluctantly pulls away and peels it off, tossing it in the general direction of the floor. As soon as his arms are free of the offending garment, they crash back together into a bruising kiss.

            Castiel skims his hands over Dean’s chest and stomach, moving lower and lower until he reaches the waistline of his jeans. He thumbs open the button and pulls down the zipper in one smooth motion, then moves to tug impatiently at the belt loops.

            “Okay, Cas. Okay. Slow down,” Dean murmurs into the angel’s red, wrecked mouth. He gets up and slides his jeans down his legs and kicks them across the room. Dean then pulls Cas up, making quick work of getting him out of his shoes, socks and slacks. They stand for a moment in their boxers, panting, waiting for the other to make a move. Dean’s eyes slide down to the erection tenting the front of Castiel’s boxers. He cocks an eyebrow and licks his lips. “Lets take care of that, shall we?” Cas swallows and nods, eyes dark with lust.

            Dean steps forward and yanks Castiel’s boxers down, letting his flushed, hard cock bob free. He reaches down and wraps his hand around Castiel, palm hot, and gives him a few long slow strokes. Cas whines at the contact and bucks his hips into Dean’s fist. Dean chuckles at how eager Cas is and leans in, swallowing the low, choked noises Cas keeps making with his mouth. Castiel’s hands slip and slide down Dean’s sides, scrambling to get a grip. He grabs and paws at Dean’s flesh, pulling his boxers down and off while Dean continues to fuck his mouth with his tongue and tease him with slow strokes.

            Castiel pulls back, face and chest flushed red. “Dean,” he whines, begging for more.

            “Yeah, Cas. Okay. I got you.” Dean breathes. “I got you.” He turns Cas around and pushes him gently onto the bed. Castiel goes willingly and lies flat on his back, grabbing at Dean as he climbs on top of Cas’ slender, muscular form. Dean buries a hand into Cas’ dark hair, wedges a knee between his thighs, and leans down, kissing him slow and filthy. He pulls back and nips at the other man’s jaw line, then moves down to kiss his neck. Cas whines and mewls with each bite and open-mouthed kiss, grinding his hips up into Dean’s and creating perfect friction as their cocks slide together. He tilts his head back to give Dean more access and Dean continues his assault of Cas’ long slender neck. He moves down and bites the juncture where Cas’ neck meets his shoulder and Cas groans as Dean sucks a large purple bruise.

            “Dean, I want,” Cas pants.

            “I know.” Dean murmurs, kissing the shell of Cas’ ear. “Shhhh, baby. I know. You’ll get it. Gotta be patient, but it’ll be so good. Gonna make it so good.” Cas whimpers and clutches at Dean’s shoulders as Dean dives back in to kiss across his chest. He licks and bites and kisses until Castiel’s front is flecked with bruises and bite marks, each one claiming “mine mine mine”.

            Dean continues to mark up Castiel, kissing his way across his torso. He smirks as Cas continues to fidget and whimper and then moves down and takes one of Cas’ hard pink nipples into his mouth, sucking and rolling it between his teeth. Cas gasps and shakes, clinging harder to Dean, leaving behind little crescent shaped marks from where his nails dig into Dean’s shoulder and back. “Shhh, baby. Shhhhh. It’s okay.” Dean kisses his way across Cas’ chest and mirrors his actions on the other side.

            “Dean. I need.” Cas quivers. Dean moves up and kisses Cas on the mouth, sweet and wet.

            “I know, babe. Gonna give it to you. Anything you want.” Dean reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the condom and lube he laid out earlier. He drops the condom next to Castiel’s thigh and opens the small bottle with a flick of his thumb over the cap. He squeezes out a nice amount and slicks up his fingers. With his clean hand he brings up Cas’s legs so they are bent with his feet flat on the bed, giving him better access to his entrance.

            Dean brings his finger down to trace around the muscle and then slowly, oh so slowly, pushes it in. Castiel’s mouth drops open, and he cries out in pain and pleasure and want. Dean slowly opens him up, pulling in and out and then he slips in another finger. Castiel groans as Dean twists and stretches him open. Cas fucks himself on Dean’s fingers, greedy and hot, begging for more.

            “Dean. Please. Another. I can take it. Please.” He writhes and moans. Dean complies and nudges in a third finger. He scissors and stretches Cas open slowly, taking his time to find that sweet spot and “Oh!” Castiel cries. Jackpot. Dean drags the pads of his fingers over Cas’s prostate until he becomes a babbling, incoherent mess.

            “Dean. More. I need. Want. I. Dean.” Dean slowly removes his fingers and reaches for the little silver packet. He tears open the foil with his teeth and rolls the condom down his length.

            “Yeah, Cas.” Dean leans down and kisses Cas while lining himself up with his hole. “I got you.” Dean slowly pushes in, giving Cas an inch at a time, being careful not to hurt him. Soon Dean bottoms out with Castiel holding on to him for dear life. Dean leans down and peppers his face with kisses to distract him from the initial discomfort. He drops kisses on his cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips until Cas shifts around a bit and his grip loosens.

            “You can move now,” Cas whispers quietly into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean pulls out a few inches and then slowly pushes back in. Cas whimpers and twists a hand in the sheets. Dean adjusts himself so one hand is on the bed above Castiel’s head and the other is cupping his cheek gently. He leans back down for a kiss and then thrusts again. Cas mewls against his lips as Dean finds the perfect angle so that his cock drags across Castiel’s prostate with every well timed thrust.

            Dean sets a painfully slow pace. It’s been a while since they’ve done this and Cas is tight and hot and its torture. Normally when they have sex, it’s fast and hot. A quick fuck while Sam’s at the library, a blowjob in a gas station bathroom, even a fast make-out session in the back of the Impala. But tonight they have time. Sam has his own room, they have time, and Dean fully intends to take advantage of that.

Dean groans as he pushes back in, his eyes never leaving Cas. Cas is, well. Cas is a mess. Babbling and whining, begging for Dean to go faster. “Dean, please. I need more. More of you. Need all of you.” It’s slow. It’s so slow and it feels so good and Cas is sobbing, tears flowing, begging Dean for release.

            “Shhhhhh, Cas, baby. We’re gonna get there. I promise, angel.” Dean leans back in to kiss him, nipping at his lips and swallowing Cas’s cries when he hits that bundle of nerves again and again. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. You can let go.” Dean pulls his hand away from Castiel’s cheek and slides it down his chest and stomach, and finally, wraps it around Cas’s dick. He’s hard and leaking precome; Dean strokes him slowly, in time with his thrusts, and Cas is shaking and sobbing. “Come on, Cas. Let go. It’s alright. Just let go.”

            Cas tenses up and comes, howling and choking, tremors wracking his body, and his vision going white. A few more thrusts and Dean follows him over the edge, Castiel’s name falling from his lips. He carefully pulls out and rolls onto his side, moving his hand to card through Cas’s messy dark hair plastered to his face with sweat. He brushes a few loose curls off of Castiel’s forehead and then carefully wipes the tear tracks from his face.

            “Are you okay?” Dean asks quietly. Cas just swallows and nods. Satisfied with his answer, Dean gets up, disposes of the condom, and fetches a warm, damp washcloth from the bathroom. He pads back to the bed and carefully wipes the drying come from Cas’s stomach. He tosses the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom, manhandles Cas under the covers and then slips in beside him. Castiel immediately curls into Dean’s side and rests his head over Dean’s heart.

            “‘S very good,” Cas slurs into Dean’s collar bone.

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah. Should do it more.” Cas’ eyes flutter shut and Dean places a kiss into his hair.

            “That’s an idea I can get behind.” Dean smirks. Castiel smiles and nuzzles his nose into Dean’s neck. They lay there quietly for a while, listening to each others heart beats.  

            “I love you.” Cas whispers, pressing a kiss on Dean’s neck.

            “Yeah.” Dean agrees. “Love you too.” Cas just hums in agreement and lets the rhythm of Dean’s breathing lull him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my tumblr wife cause she is a butt and I hate her. Also this is my first time writing porn so be gentle. Also the title is from the song "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" by Maroon 5.


End file.
